


One, Undone

by JessicaPendragon



Series: Dorxus [5]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaPendragon/pseuds/JessicaPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times they tried to have some alone time together and the one time they got their wish.</p><p>
  <a href="http://jessicapendragon.tumblr.com/post/143288040554/writersofthedas-feel-free-to-reblog-with">Tumblr Link</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One, Undone

**one.**

Vax stands at the top of the library’s stairs trying to work up his nerve. Dorian can’t see him, not yet. Only a few more steps forward and then those sharp eyes will find him, narrowing slightly as the altus tries to sniff out his intent. There might be a frown for being interrupted too, although Vax hopes that’s not the case. There’s…something there, he thinks. Something that lingers and grows with each day that’s both lighter and heavier than anything he’s ever known and he’s sure he sees it in Dorian too. He only needs to confirm it. There’s no time like the present. Vax takes a breath and a step forward. 

“Master Pavus?” It’s not his voice. A runner has stepped into Dorian’s alcove just as Vax draws nearer. “I have some notes Josephine’s people found for you.”

“Ah, I was wondering if she had forgotten me.” As Dorian reaches for the parchment his eyes grab hold of Vax’s form now exposed. They stand there, three sides of a frozen pyramid, until Dorian clears his throat. “Come to give me things too, Inquisitor?”

“Uh, no just…uh, on my way to see Leliana. Talk to you later!” Vax bolts up the next flight of stairs and spends an hour with Baron Plucky wondering if he’ll ever be able to muster up the courage one day.

**two.**

The clouds have parted above the cursed hills of Crestwood. Flowers lift their faces up towards the bright sunshine, swaying and spreading their scent in the lazy breeze. It is quiet here without the constant deluge, peaceful now that the dragon no longer roars into the air and rumbles the ground. There are more enemies to face, but for a moment they have a moment. Until Dorian lets out a series of sneezes so loud that nearby birds abandon their roosts in alarm. 

“Bless you.”

Dorian sniffles, frowning. “I wonder how powerful a blessing from the Herald of Andraste is? Perhaps you can use your divine influence to rid the fields of this pestilence.” 

“Did you bring the handkerchief I gave you?”

“No, I-” It is tucked into the side of his chair in Skyhold, safe and hidden. He won’t admit it, not yet, likely never, how he pulls it out to rub his thumb across the T etched into the corner and _dreams_. “I can’t recall where I put it right now.”

“Here, I have a spare.”

“No I couldn’t possibly-” Dorian lets out something between a sigh and a cough as he’s stopped by the beseeching look on Vax’s face, and it’s all like deja vu- they have been here before, with promising words and hearts beginning to bleed through the barrier between them, but there are some things that have changed. “Thank you, amatus.”

Vaxus holds onto his hand this time as they touch, tugging him nearer with a bright grin. “Would you give me something in return?”

Dorian has a few ideas. He leans in to gladly share them when an ear splitting, grating laughter echoes off the hills around them. As they move apart, Sera and Blackwall come into view and break apart what could have been. Vax’s smile twists and Dorian gives a squeeze before letting go. He thinks about ‘later’ and the idea no longer alarms him.

**three.**

The sky splits open again, seeps green light through the glass that explodes in his palm. It’s a beacon, a signal, a summons to the final battle. Vaxus swallows his nerves and says something to his advisers- he can’t recall what, not with his mind whirling with what might come, heavy with the thought of all those relying on his success. The weight of the Inquisitor insignia on his chest pulls him down.

Skyhold springs into action around him. Leather and metal creak, bowstrings thrum, horses grunt and paw at the ground. His friends and colleagues file in line behind him, ready and awaiting their orders. Dorian takes his place by his side. 

“I’m coming with you. Don’t even bother suggesting otherwise.” Vax is grateful for it and also terrified.

“I can’t lose you, Dorian.”

“Then it’s a good thing you’re keeping me close.”

He’s heard of time seeming to still around two people and he wants that now, a few minutes where it is only them and everything he has ever needed, but no matter how hard he concentrates the world won’t let them go. There is no time and he prays and prays that after all this, there will be more.

**four.**

It has been too long. He’s felt it every day, this absence and loneliness festering inside, but now it’s rising to the surface with every brush of skin on his, every drag and bite of fingertips, every kiss that steals his breath and gives him something so much better than air in return. It has been too long and the next time will be even longer, but for now he lets everything else go and holds on to only this.

“Amatus,” he says. He’s said it every day into the crystal but it’s not been the same, like practicing lines into a mirror. Now he has the real thing and he plans to repeat it until his voice goes hoarse. 

“I’ve missed you,” Vax murmurs into his collar as he kisses his way down trembling skin. Dorian fights the urge to let his head roll back onto the pillows - he wants to see everything, see _him,_ parcel away every touch and smile and plea. Warm breath breathes across sensitive flesh, a whisper of a promise for things to come, and he feels like coming apart with anticipation.

A loud knocking upon the door bangs through the room. They both stare at one another, frozen in shock as they’re forced out of what he knows would have been something magnificent. The interruption comes again and it is embarrassing, the whine he lets out.

“This is the one and only time. The next person that gets close to that door will have nightmares for weeks.”

**five.**

Sunlight creeps in through the gossamer curtains. Its muted, quiet, like even the day wants to stay in bed for a bit longer. Vaxus wakes to fingers making patterns into his chest. He can’t remember the last time he slept so well but he doesn’t want to miss a moment of this. 

He places his hand over Dorian’s. Neither of them speak to break the spell of peaceful calm in the air. The pair shift onto their sides to look at one another, sharing gentle caresses and lazy kisses. There are duties and diapers and a world that will always need saving to attend to, but for as long as they can they refuse to move from this waking dream. 

As the light grows brighter outside their touches grow bolder, moans slipping out to mingle with the birdsong beyond the window panes. Vaxus can’t remember the last time they had time for this either and is certainly eager to let sleep slip away now for something even better. They do not get very far, however, before a wailing cry echoes through the house like clockwork. Wonderful but evil clockwork.

But they both laugh and smile, for this is an interruption that neither of them will ever mind. “It’s my turn.”

“No, we’ll go together.”

Und **one.**

Dorian places his hand upon Vaxus’ brow. Moonlight spills in through the slits in the stone wall, illuminating stars of dust and the beautiful lines of his husband’s face. They haven’t had a moment alone all day as their friends and family filled the halls with their soft words. Now their home is silent, empty, and there is no one to interrupt. 

His touch traces over the scars from a lifetime of living, lingering the longest over lips as he remembers the words that spilled from them- early on they would warm him with disbelief that someone would ever say such things to him, later with a different type of heat that never went out. Fingers move to follow the line of Vaxus’ jaw, his nails catching on the stubble of hair that covers it. Dorian remembers that awful beard and how he demanded its removal. 

He would let Vax do whatever he wanted now if he would only open his eyes again.

The weight of his sorrow pulls him down and he crumbles across a still chest, grips into the fabric of a burial robe. Tomorrow they will come to take the body away and ensconce in a tomb a love that made him feel alive for the first time. Tonight they will be alone and Dorian will not leave his side. 

“Amatus..” A broken sob cracks against the walls, the echoes of it the only thing that answers now.


End file.
